Flying On A Glider  Kataang
by WeepingWillow1995
Summary: What happens when Aang takes Katara flying on his glider? Read and find out :   Review pleaseeee! I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender


**I do not own avatar, etc. : )**

"Aang, what is it like to fly?" I asked quietly one morning. I was rather tired still, so my mind was wandering and still in dream mode it seemed.

"Well, its very…enlightening, I guess? Hm, why don't you find out for your self?" He asked with a sneaky grin on his face.

"Oh, no no no no, you are NOT getting me up in the air. What if I fall? What if I freak out and cause myself to crash? I cant even work your glider anyways. And I don't want to hurt any-"

"Katara, relax. Ill be with you. Don't worry, you trust me right?' He said cutting me off with a goofy grin.

"Well yes, but –"

"But nothing, listen we will be fine! We will go in a little bit after you wake up a little bit more." He said to me with a smile that could break 1000 girl's hearts in a moment's time.

"Aang, are you sure? I mean we can do this another time, and I was just curious, and I don't know, is that is a dark cloud in the sky? Oh yes it is, we should head back! Sokka will be looking for us along with toph. Sound good? I think so!" I turned around quickly but found Aang standing right in front of me.

"First, now is the perfect time," He grinned at me and I could feel myself blushing, "Second, You are silly, there are nothing but puffy white clouds, don't let your fear rule you. Third, Toph is training Sokka on battle stances and such. We will be fine." He said the last line while brushing my cheek gently with the back of his hand. I was glad he moved it soon after because I'm sure he would have felt the warming of my cheeks for the third time today.

"Okay." I said timidly.

My stomach was doing flips so hard that I thought I would never survive.

"Okay, so you are going to feel a slight pressure pulling you down when we first take off, but that's normal. It will go away as soon as I can get us level. But I don't want it to shock you when it happens." He was still smiling. I could see the joy in his face he was getting from this whole situation, and I'm sure he could see the fear in mine.

"Now you can hold on here to the glider," he said pointing at one of the had holds he used a lot, but a little further in towards the main pole of the glider, "or you can hold onto me, which ever you prefer, either way you will be safe." He smiled with his guidance.

I nodded and walked towards him. I put my hands in the holds, but it didn't seem very safe. I looked at him in worry.

"Katara, stop looking at me like that, you will be fine." He was trying so hard to convince me.

"I know, I know. I'm just scared…very scared…" and with saying that I ran up to him and hugged him very tightly around the torso and said into his chest, "Go, go now before I change my mind."

I could feel him chuckle and then I felt the terrifying pull down on me and with it, I gripped tighter around Aang and squeezed my eyes closed as tight they could shut.

The next few seconds seemed to drag on, but then out of no where I felt like I was floating. It was the weirdest thing, It felt like I was on land, but at the same time not on land. The feeling followed by a faint whisper in my ear saying, "Katara, you can open your eyes now."

I slowly opened them and saw his grey eyes piercing into mine and I realized I was on top of him but we were in the air. We were laying on his glider like a hammock, and it was terrifying but relaxing. Once I figured out where we were, I buried myself back into his chest, slightly shaking with fear. He brushed my hair out of my face and whispered again to me saying, "Katara, you don't have to be this scared, I'm right here."

I slowly again raised my head and looked at him, his eyes sparkling and relaxed without a care in the world. I looked around and saw a cloud and keeping one arm around Aang, I touched it. I quickly wrapped my arm back around Aang who again looked and me and said in a sweet-hearted, mocking voice, "Not so bad now is it?"

I looked at him again also and said, "Not really. But if you let go of me, I'll have to hurt you, got it?"

He nodded and gave me a big smile.

We stayed flying for a while. I laying on him while he played with my hair and I continued to look around at the sky.

After a while, I looked up at him.

"Aang, thank you." I said.

"For what? I only took you flying." He said with a chuckle.

"I know, but still."

I moved for the first time then and pulled myself closer to his face and kissed him on the cheek, and then laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes holding onto him and feeling the floating feeling of flying. He simply held me with one free hand and leaned his head against mine.

When we finally landed, I fell over from the feeling of gravity. Aang giggled at my silliness, but hurried to my side to help me up.

"Not prepared for gravity again, were you?" as he offered me his hand.

"Not entirely…" I said blushing and taking his hand.

He went to take his hand back but I just held it.

"Uh Katara?" he questioned.

"Yes? Oh, you want your hand back? Sorry, but Its mine for the walk home." I said smiling at him.

He blushed but allowed it, and we walked back to the campsite. I don't think Ill ever forget how it feels to fly.


End file.
